


Conversation 7: Trouble Coming

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, None - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-17
Updated: 2002-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after getting the black eye, Blair talks to a classmate about life and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 7: Trouble Coming

## Conversation 7: Trouble Coming

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

I keep trying to steer the guys into the bedroom, but the muse is taking the long way around.

This story is a sequel to: Conversation 6: Bruised 

* * *

"Hey Sandburg. Mind if I sit with you?" 

"No Garvey, if you don't mind having lunch with 'the old guy'. Have a seat." 

"How's that eye? That was a cheap shot from Wilkins yesterday." 

"It will be all right. I heal fast." 

"Man, what did Ellison say when you came home with that shiner?" 

"He was a little concerned." 

"I'll bet. He was probably ready to come down here and start dismembering people." 

"What do you know about my partner?" 

"I've heard rumors about his temper. It just seems that he'd be the type to go ballistic if someone was hurting his lover." 

"Whoa, back up there, man. We're partners and roommates and best friends. We are not lovers." 

"Relax Blair. You've got nothing to worry about from me. I'm family." 

"That's more than I needed to know, Mike. I'm not." 

"Really?" 

"Really. You know you shouldn't believe everything you hear." 

"Sorry. I just thought it was true because of the hard time that Wilkins and Jennings are giving you." 

"They're just jerks, man. They're probably gonna fail out soon." 

"You don't really believe that, do you? I think Captain Wilkins and Lieutenant Jennings might have something to say about that." 

"Oh man. I didn't know they were legacies." 

"Yeah you're in for a rough road. Both here and on the force." 

"At least I won't have to be on patrol with them considering I'm going to be assigned to Major Crimes right away." 

"Well, I heard a rumor about that, too." 

"Mike, you are such a gossip." 

"Lucky for you I am so you get a bit of warning before the shit hits the fan." 

"Why? What did you hear?" 

"I overheard Wilkins and Jennings in the locker room. Their fathers are going to try to block your assignment to any detective squad. They're also driving the rumors at the station about you and Ellison. They're trying to stir up some anti-gay shit." 

"Damn it! They can't do that. First of all, we're not gay. And secondly, even if we were that would violate our civil rights." 

"Yeah well, they're going to try." 

"Thanks for the heads up. Damn. Now I'm going to have to get Jim and Simon involved." 

"That's a problem?" 

"I kind of told Jim that I wasn't being harassed so he wouldn't worry. I wanted to handle it myself." 

"This is more than simple harassment, Blair. Like you said, it's violation of your civil rights." 

"I know. I tell him tonight. Man why do I always manage to attract trouble? Why can't it ever be easy?" 

* * *

End Conversation 7: Trouble Coming by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
